


This Takes the Cake

by elsarenard



Category: Sherlock (TV), great british bake off
Genre: Baking, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Great British Bake Off AU, Hoopervan, No Sex, One Shot, Pining, cuteness, sherlock femslash, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsarenard/pseuds/elsarenard
Summary: Molly had been working tirelessly to try to prove herself the best baker in the tent. However, Sally Donovan continues to surprise week after week, thoroughly earning Molly’s respect. As her crush for the other baker grows, Molly begins to realize that her window of opportunity is growing smaller. If she doesn’t say something soon, she’ll leave the bake off not only empty handed, but without the woman she’s come to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoopervan being sweet!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/268595) by Eviko. 



> So I had a really tough time choosing what I should let inspire me ([For Sherlockladlove's weekly challenge](http://sherlockladylove.tumblr.com/post/157280401344/sherlockladylove-week-3-mini-challenge-be) ... that I'm late on), because I’ll admit that even though the Sherlock femslash community is small, there is a lot of fantastic fanart and really lovely gif sets out there. 
> 
> But since I love Great British Bake Off, I decided that I should definitely write a fic based on [this fanart piece](http://eviko.tumblr.com/post/150483971270/to-put-the-negative-behind-us-here-is-some) (remember to reblog not repost please). So well done to Eviko for making such a lovely drawing!
> 
> Warnings, no sex. Sorry! Next fic maybe. Also, I’m shit at baking…so yeah…I sort of just mention a thing or two here and there, but mostly focus on the romance instead of the cakes. Sorry! I did mention princess cake because I was just in Sweden and had it and it was amazing and I remembered watching the make it on Bake Off and had to include it… regardless hope you enjoy!

As Molly stepped into the tent for the tenth week in a row, she had to admit that she was going to miss this. The people she'd met. The skills she'd gained. The confidence that had truly begun to appear as each week she advanced a little further. And here she was, week ten, in the finals.

Her eyes strayed over to the other two bakers. Martha Hudson, an older woman with a bad hip who still managed to astound the judges every week with her delicious flavors. And Sally Donovan, who stood out from the rest of the crowd with bold decorations and a great sense of ingenuity in her techniques. Molly swallowed as Donovan looked towards her, tossing her head slightly and then smiling.

"You ready for this, Hooper?" Donovan asked.

"Yes," Molly said, doing her best to smile. "Been practicing all week. Same as always. And you?"

"I think so," Donovan said. "We'll see though. You being star baker last week… well might have taken me by surprise. Who knows which of us will win. Could even be Hudders for all we know."

Molly giggled and looked towards Mrs. Hudson who was giving the both of them a hard stare.

"I was as amazed as you to be honest," Molly said with a smile. "After all, Paul usually seems to hate my style."

"Well, seems there's a first time for everything," Donovan said, smirking as she laid a hand on Molly's shoulder. "You show them, hmm? I know you can."

Molly did her best not to blush as she leaned into Donovan's touch. Had these ten weeks really made her so weak? So vulnerable to the other woman's slightest glance, smallest smile.

Mrs. Hudson finally came over to give both of them hugs, pulling Molly's mind back to the present.

"Do be warned I'm not taking it easy on either of you," Mrs. Hudson tutted. "I have a bad hip after all, got to do my best to keep ahead of you bright young things."

Molly smiled and hugged her tightly. "Of course, Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh dear, call me Martha, I really do insist," the woman said, reaching up to brush a lock of Molly's hair our of her eyes. "And Sally, you do think about what we talked about last week."

Donovan rolled her eyes, but did give a single nod before she headed over to her work station to start prepping for the day.

"Are you ever going to tell her, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Tell her what?" Molly asked, looking from Mrs. Hudson to Donovan and back again, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Oh don't try to hide these things from me," Mrs. Hudson said, waving her hand. "I can see it in your eyes. Young love. Reminds me of me and Mr. Hudson back in the day. Quite good times… before the drugs and all that."

Molly frowned, but didn't press for answers. She wondered suddenly if it was obvious. Would the audience be able to tell she had a crush on Sally? Or was she more schooled in front of the camera? She had to admit that she'd maybe snuck more looks when they weren't in the tent. It was easy to be focused in during competition after all.

"I… I suppose I wasn't going to," Molly said. "I figured…you know… it's not really the bake off way… would be one thing on another reality television…showmance and all. But not here."

"Oh no, of course not," Mrs. Hudson said, waving a hand. "Doesn't have to be on the show. Although it would be adorable."

Molly flushed and looked towards Donovan where she was setting up at her station. The other woman leaned over to reach something. When she straightened up her hair bounced around her shoulders. Molly found herself smiling a little. Donovan really was pretty. And on top of that, she was a brilliant baker. Charming, funny, kind.

"Don't be silly," Molly muttered to herself. "She wouldn't want anything to do with you."

She went to her own work station, and waited as the crew began to get set up for the day.

Molly's palms were sweating as the hosts began the filming, stating the challenges for the day. She was already well aware, of course, but that didn't change the fact that hearing it described brought a new level of nervousness to her.

There was a moment's pause, and then the timer had started.

Sue came over to her station first, while Mary and Paul went to look at Mrs. Hudson's work. The cameramen were more focused on the judges at the moment, which left Molly with a little freedom to let Sue talk with her.

"So, what are the plans after this?" Sue asked.

"Oh just, going back to London," Molly said with a smile. "Back to work and my cat and all that."

"Well, sounds nice," Sue said with an encouraging smile.

"And you?" Molly said, trying to be polite.

"Back to my partner Anna and regular life," Sue said with a smile.

Molly hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted a discussion of this nature to go on television, but on the other hand… some advice from Sue really couldn't go amiss, could it?

"How… how did you know you…were… you know?" Molly asked. "Well…that you liked…women… that you were…"

"Gay?" Sue said, raising a brow. She glanced back at the cameras, and nodded, obviously realizing they still had some semblance of privacy.

"Started questioning as a teen," Sue said with a shrug. "Actually was with a guy for quite a few years. Really loved him to be honest, but things ended. I guess after that it was just a matter of time. Came out to people. And I met Anna and…we've been happy together. Quite happy in fact. Honestly, I'll say this…labels are great. Help you have some direction in life. But they're not everything."

Molly took a deep breath before going back to kneading at her dough.

"Thank you for that," she whispered.

"No problem," Sue said. "Molly, you go and find who you want to love and you do it, okay?"

Molly looked up towards Donovan, catching the woman smiling at the judges, fingers deftly working her pastries into their form. Molly had a sudden image of the two of them in a kitchen, helping one another at the counter. Sally with flour on her cheeks. Smiling that radiant smile. Leaning down to brush a kiss to Molly's lips.

"All good here?" Mel asked, pulling Molly from her thoughts.

"Oh…yes," Molly said with a nod. "Yes. Very much so."

She focused back on what she was doing, getting her filling started as she moved her fast batch to the oven. Mary and Paul had come over at that point, crowding around her workstation to see what she was doing.

"I just… think this will be a good flavor combination," Molly said, finding it hard to keep track of her words as she kept an eye on her current work, but also took a moment to glance towards Donovan at the front of the tent.

"I think it will be simply marvelous," Mary said with an encouraging smile.

"Just be careful with your bake," Paul said. "It's going to be a bit tricky."

"I've got it," Molly said.

She was given a few more wishes of good luck before she was left in peace. Well in peace with cameras still coming by to look at what she was making. Honestly, she should have been used to it, but it still unsettled her.

The timer seemed to speed up the more she got done. No sooner had she finished her pastries then she was given the warning.

She began working faster, making sure she had all of her work plated, doing her best to fix up the presentation a little, even as the countdown began.

Thankfully she had it all together by the time the timer went off. She threw up her hands and sighed in relief.

Of course, a glance at Mrs. Hudson and Sally's works made her feel a little worse. Both of their plates looked really amazing.

The judging went through. Mary and Paul were both encouraging to her work, but she could see when they went through Mrs. Hudson's and Sally's that they seemed to be almost as happy with theirs.

"All right, well we'll give you a short break before the next challenge."

Molly swallowed as she nodded, trying her best to keep a straight face for the cameras.

She waited until they were officially dismissed and then left the tent. Donovan reached her before she could disappear completely.

"Well done," Sally said, smiling. "I really liked what you chose to do."

"Thank you," Molly said. She flushed and added,"I…liked how you decorated yours."

Sally smiled. "Yeah, I was glad they turned out all right. Maybe I still stand a chance of showing Mrs. Hudson a thing or two. I swear, that woman…"

Molly giggled at that, looking over to wear Mrs. Hudson was standing.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing. Definitely not sure I can beat her," Molly admitted.

"Well, we will just have to see I suppose," Donovan said. "Good luck to you on the technical challenge, Hooper. I'll see you in a bit."

Molly nodded.

She sighed and closed her eyes the moment Donovan was far enough away from her that it would seem inconspicuous. She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Pull yourself together, Molly. You've got a competition to win."

By the time she was back in the tent, Molly had put herself back together a bit. However, her eyes still wandered over to Donovan's table, and she found herself sighing.

The technical was proving to be more difficult than Molly had anticipated. She'd heard of the recipe before. However, she still wasn't aware enough of princess cake to know the exact methods to use. She'd just have to hope that her minimal knowledge would be enough.

Donovan was working hard ahead of her. Molly looked at the camera and gave a weak smile.

"Don't know exactly what I'm doing," she admitted. "But…I'm going to do my best. So, hopefully it will turn out okay."

She continued to work, doing her best to focus as Mel came over to look at what she was doing.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Mel asked, looking at her cake as she pulled it out of the oven.

Molly swallowed as she pressed a finger to it. The texture was completely off.

"I must have gotten the measurements wrong," Molly said. "Or…maybe I forgot to put something in…" She sighed and looked around. "Um…might try to do it again I guess."

"You don't have much time left," Mel warned. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'll just have to do my best," Molly said with a sigh as she started pouring ingredients back into the bowl.

She worked hard, trying to pay attention to the bake time even as she began getting the rest ready. Her jelly was looking far too runny, but it was going to have to do.

"Ten minutes," Sue yelled.

Molly felt sweat begin to trickle down her forehead as she frantically tried to put the ingredients together.

As she was just about to give up, a hand touched hers.

"Can I help?"

She turned to see Sally eyeing her with concern.

"Is yours done?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Sally said. "I have a little extra time. Let me help you finish yours."

Molly could have cried in happiness. She passed her bowl of marzipan over to Sally even as she finished the last of the layers.

"Just relax," Sally said. "It's going to be okay."

Molly nodded, even as she worked hard to get the rest of the cake together. With Sally's help, they were able to finish applying the marzipan just before Sue called time on them.

"Thank you," Molly said, her voice shaking slightly as she felt tears flood her eyes. "Oh my goodness thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you."

Sally smiled. "It wasn't a problem. You were doing great, you just needed a little extra help. There's no shame in that. It happens to everyone sometimes."

Molly smiled back at her.

"Thank you," she said again, unable to stop herself.

She had trouble sitting still during the judging. Her cake still came in last. Mrs. Hudson's in first. It wasn't all that surprising. She wiped her eyes as she left the tent. Sally was right on her heels.

"It wasn't that bad," Sally said. "I bet you'll blow them away at the show stopper tomorrow. Hey, do you fancy a drink? Could be good to relax a little."

Molly nodded. "That does sound nice."

Sally smiled. "Well, I don't know about getting down to a pub…" she frowned. "I think I have some harder stuff in my room though."

"I can't get drunk before tomorrow," Molly said with a giggle.

"Just a shot. Minibar bottles…you know… For good luck," Donovan said. "Come on, what do you say?"

Molly was unable to resist. She nodded and followed Donovan, wondering if her heart could possibly beat any quicker.

Donovan opened the door to her room and ushered Molly inside. Molly thanked her and went to pull out the single chair at the desk and had a seat.

"Ah see, mini bar, knew it would come in handy," Sally said with a smile, grabbing out two small bottles. "Can have a little toast between us."

Molly smiled and took the bottle from her, twisting off the lid and clicking her own bottle against Sally's. She tipped it back, downing the alcohol so that it burned its way down her throat. She grimaced as she set the bottle aside.

"Well, not that I don't appreciate a drink," Molly said, "but why did you really invite me here?"

Donovan smiled and sat down on the bed, setting her own bottle aside. "Well, I just… Mrs. H was bugging me again today. And…I figured since it is our last week of filming…maybe she has a point."

Molly frowned. "Bugging you about what?"

Donovan looked down at the ground, hands moving over her legs. She took a deep breath.

"I really like you, Molly Hooper."

She felt like she couldn't breathe suddenly. Her heart fluttering as she looked at Donovan until finally their eyes met again. Molly found herself smiling suddenly.

"I like you too," she said. "I…I really have been admiring you…watching you bake and all. And every time I talk with you…you amaze me, Sally."

Sally laughed. She patted the bed beside her. Molly did her best not to move too quickly as she came over to sit beside her.

"Says the woman with a doctorate who cuts up dead bodies for a living yet still can make gorgeous cakes and adorable kitten cupcakes and all kinds of fantastic creations in her free time."

Molly giggled. "You make it sound like everything I should do should be morbid. I would think a detective and baker might understand."

Sally smiled at that and reached out to stroke Molly's cheek.

"I put on a face around the others you know… it's hard being a female detective. There's a lot of…pressure. So yes, I don't exactly have the freedom to always be myself. I admire you for that, Molly. For not holding back."

Molly nodded, and leaned in closer. She didn't resist as Sally's lips touched hers for the first time.

Her eyes slid shut as she pushed a little closer, Sally's free hand tangling in her hair as their lips slid together. Molly hesitated only a second before she allowed her mouth to open and felt Donovan's tongue slide along her own.

When she pulled away she was unsurprised to see Sally smiling, her fingers moving down to Molly's neck where she caressed lightly.

"You live in London, right?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Sally said. "I do."

"So…we could…see each other again? There… you know…"

"Yes," Sally said again. "We could. And…I'd like to if you're willing?"

Molly giggled again. "Only if you're willing to see the Great British Bake Off champion again…"

Sally tilted her head to the side, but quickly caught on, narrowing her eyes.

"Not the slightest bit fair. I did help you today," Sally muttered.

Molly leaned in to kiss her cheek before standing.

"Well I'd do the same for you, just so you know."

"That is nice to know I suppose," Sally said. She stood as well and took Molly's hand. "Whatever happens tomorrow…good luck. I'll…see you sometime in London I guess? Um… look me up?'

"Sure," Molly said softly.

Sally leaned in and kissed her once more before going to open the door for her. Molly headed out into the hallway, biting her lip as she headed back towards her own room. As she heard Sally's door close she sighed. While she had to admit she was relieved, she didn't know that their conversation had gone exactly how she'd wanted it to.

She reflected as she entered her room, and suddenly an idea struck her. Molly smiled. It was perfect.

The next day Molly stood at her work station practically vibrating with excitement. She'd been planning for several hours now, and she had the perfect thought of how to pull this off. Even the presenters seemed to notice something was up.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Sue asked with a smile.

"I just know everything is going to be all right," Molly said as she poured her ingredients into a bowl. "Everything's going to be fine."

She smiled as she worked. Everything was so much easier now, without the pressure hanging over her. Whatever happened here today, she'd won the most important thing.

Her attention strayed back over towards Sally from time to time, keeping an eye on her work. She could see her construction coming together, the magnificent pastry construction starting to grow beneath her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that Sally could win.

Molly pushed herself harder, using Sally to fuel her. Thinking of their first date in a London pub, or their second going shopping, or maybe going to the cinema. Her mind was full of possibilities, but it kept flitting back to the memories of their kiss, of how good and right it felt to be beside Sally.

She was just mixing another bowl of icing when she heard Sally swear.

"Oh shit!" Sally gasped.

Molly looked up in time to see that half of Sally's pastry had collapsed.

Sally swore again as she stared at her work station. Molly was unable to stop herself. With the bowl of icing still in her hand she came over to Sally's station.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just wasn't stable enough I guess?" Sally said with a sigh.

"Well some of it can be salvaged," Molly suggested. "And what can't… well can you make do? Or make something else to substitute?"

"I think I have enough that I can make it work," Sally said with a sigh. She glanced at Molly and managed a half smile. "You go finish your own, silly. I don't want you losing just because of me."

Molly smiled at her, and was unable to resist. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Sally's cheek.

The other woman started and then looked at her with wide eyes.

Molly glanced back, noting all the cameras on her. She felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh…I…"

"It's fine," Sally said, gaze softening some. "I…I don't mind."

"Okay," Molly said.

She smiled and leaned in for one more kiss.

"Now you go finish," Sally said, giving her a slight shove that left flour smears on Molly's shirt. Molly reflected that she couldn't care less.

She was back at her station in a moment, catching Mrs. Hudson's approving look and seeing Mel and Sue giggling and talking into the camera in stage whispers, probably making some kind of cute punny remark on the two of them. Paul had a brow raised but said nothing and Mary was clapping her hands like her favorite program had just come on.

"Focus," Molly muttered, turning her attention back to her workstation. "Focus."

Her work was a little more hurried, but she did her best to maintain precision as she cut where she needed to and spread on the frosting. She nodded as she looked over the little details.

"So, I see you have some big plans," Sue said as she came over to observe. "This wasn't quite what you described."

"No," Molly said as she looked over her creation. "It wasn't. But sometimes things don't come out like you plan them."

Sue laughed at that and nodded. "Too right."

The clock was ticking down. Molly worked on adding the finishing touches, waiting until the last second before adding the frosting letters. It was tacky, she knew, but she couldn't care less.

The time was called and Molly smiled as she surveyed her finished work.

"Let's start with Molly," Paul said. "Molly, would you bring your work up here?"

Molly nodded and grabbed the base to tote her work up to the front. She set it on the table, watching in amusement as Mary and Paul's eyes widened.

In icing was written the words Molly had most wanted to say for the last few weeks.

Sally Donovan, would you date me?

She smiled and looked at the little biscuit figures, one chocolate, one almond, both with pretty iced features that showed too smiling girls.

"Well," Paul said, brow furrowing. "The work is a little sloppy… I would guess that was due to last minute rearranging."

"Yes," Molly admitted, though she smiled in spite of herself, rocking back on her feet a little.

"We'll hope your flavors are there then…and good bakes on those biscuits," Paul said.

Mary nodded as she sliced into a piece of the chocolate. "Well, it looks to be a clean bake."

She took a bit and put it to her mouth, nodding at the crunch.

"Good flavors. Nice bake. I think you put together some nice work here…and while I agree with Paul that perhaps the technical element is lacking…" she smiled, "I do admit I'm a romantic at heart. You did quite well in my opinion."

"Thank you," Molly said with a smile. She knew it already. She was aware that she'd forfeited in this effort.

However, as she looked over and made eye-contact with Sally she didn't care. The other woman was beaming, a few tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes.

"For your information," Sally said softly as she grabbed her piece. "My answer is yes."

Molly giggled as she settled back at her station. She looked over her work and wondered if she might be allowed to take the biscuits at least. She'd love to get a good photo of them.

However, as Sally came back over after her judging and slid her hand into Molly's, Molly decided the biscuits really weren't all that important. After all, she had better things in her life now. And that was what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s a wrap folks! And yes, Mrs. Hudson wins. Of course. But it doesn’t matter because Molly and Sally get each other and get to be happy so yay!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://elsarenard.tumblr.com/) kudos and nice comments make my day!


End file.
